


It's about Valen-time!

by Trentkusuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, RusAme, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentkusuri/pseuds/Trentkusuri
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's day and Ivan has no one to spend it with... or does he?





	

            Ivan sat in his cubicle, enjoying the vestiges of his remaining lunch break for the day. Even though it was the day before Valentine's day, Ivan was still in high spirits. Although he personally was very alone and never had anyone to spend the approaching holiday with, Ivan still found ways to enjoy himself. He was especially ready for “Discount Chocolate Day”, the day immediately after Valentine’s day. Also, he liked all of the cute decorations and bright colors that came with the holiday around his normally drab workplace, so he simply came to terms with being alone.  
            Valentine's landed near the beginning of the workweek this year and (the only reason being that his boss was a hopeless, gushing romantic) everyone was given the 14th of February off. Because of this, that meant that everyone was doing the typical workplace ‘celebrating’ this Monday.

            Upon giving the workspace a quick look over, Ivan noticed at least three bouquets of flowers displayed around on various desks of his coworkers. There were an assortment of decorations about the office and even balloons; if Ivan didn’t know how eccentrically attached his boss was to Valentine's day, he might have been weirded out by the amount of dedication put into the decorations for such an unimportant holiday (Lord save him if his boss heard him say it was an unimportant holiday, however).  
            Ivan looked over his shoulder and to the right to where his chatty workplace friend’s cubicle was and was surprised to see that his cubicle had a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates on them, too. “Does Alfred have a date for Valentine's?” Ivan thought to himself while looking over the heart shaped box of chocolates that laid of his coworker’s desk. Ivan’s eyes shifted to the beautiful bouquet of sunflowers placed neatly beside the chocolates and thought for a long moment. Perhaps Alfred did have a Valentine's date this year? Lucas, in fact had said to Alfred that Alfred was going to go on a date with his hand this Valentine's day? Ivan thought again for a moment longer, attempting to mull over the phrase before admitting defeat; American’s have weird ways of saying things almost everything. Ivan turned to his office computer and began typing: “What does it meant to have a date with your hand” before abruptly stopping himself as his noticed someone walking in his direction and closed the window he had open, telling himself that if he remembered, he would have to look it up when he got home.

            When the coworker passed, offering a greeting, Ivan was surprised to see another of his coworkers, Lucas, emerge from the break room; not surprised by Lucas himself, but by the lavish bouquet of flowers and chocolate box that the man was toting. They were both so luxurious and expensive looking that Ivan couldn't help but stare; if Lucas was trying to leave a lasting impression on his Valentine, it would work, Ivan was sure. The box of chocolates was easily larger than the man’s face and the bouquet of flowers was only just small enough for Lucas to be able to hold the bouquet in one hand. It must have cost him at least 50 dollars Ivan mused.

            “Hey Ivaaaan.” Lucas said in a sing song voice as he approached, causing the Russian to quickly snap his gaze from presents to the man’s face.  
            “Uh... yes?” Ivan wondered

“I have something really really important to ask you on his special day, Mr. Braginskiiii~.” Lucas hummed, waving the bouquet of flowers gently with assumed purpose.

“Ask me...?” Ivan wondered aloud. He scanned the America’s face for any hint of what the question was before his eyes went wide. Was Lucas... was Lucas going to ask Ivan to be his Valentine?

            Ivan felt his heart stop in his chest; never in his whole life had anything even remotely similar to this happened to him. These gifts were for him? Someone was confessing to him the day before the most romantic holiday of the year? He felt his face preemptively begin to flush because of the sudden onslaught of lovey-dovey thoughts his brain was suddenly supplying to him all while ridiculously bubbly feelings welled up in the Russian’s chest. Now he would have someone to spend holidays with? He would have someone to do things with? Hold hands? Go on dates? Ivan felt as if he was going to cry he was so happy.

            By the time that Lucas had made it to Ivan’s desk, the Russian’s mouth had already dried itself to desert conditions and Ivan could hardly string a logical thought together in Russian let alone a logical sentence in English. Up close the flowers and candies looked even more extravagant than they had before and these were for him?

“Ivan,” The Russian heard Lucas begin, making the man snap his attentions back to the man’s face. Lucas gave him a smile once he had Ivan’s undivided attention, “Ivan will you beeeee--” Lucas added, seemingly with deliberate slowness to his question, but Ivan already knew the question and was more than happy to begin developing a reply.  
            “Yes please...” Ivan had began to form with his lips while slowly outstretching hands to hold the first romantically involved Valentine's day gift that he would ever receive.

“--So kind as to give these to you older sister?” Lucas asked, his grin never falling from his face. “See, I wanted to give these to her but she’s feeling sick today ain’t she?” he asked despite knowing the answer, taking Ivan’s outstretched hands as an invitation to plant the gifts into the Russian’s grasp.

Ivan let out a quiet gasp, jarred by the sudden derailing of what he thought was going to be one of the best moments of his life. Ivan was so jarred, in fact, that he missed the devilish smirk that played across Lucas’s lips upon noticing the Russian’s shocked state. “My... my sister?” Ivan muttered, barely audible, “These are...for my sister?”

Lucas let out a laugh, “What, did you think that they were for _you_?” Lucas let out another laugh, as if it was the most ludicrous idea that he’d ever heard.

Ivan’s breath caught in his throat, “I...” he began “Of.. of course they are for my sister...” he practically whispered. Ivan felt his heart sink in his chest and his cheeks blazed with mortified embarrassment. “...Because who else would they be for?” The crestfallen Russian asked, looking at the gifts with increasing scorn. Ivan stared at the flowers, wondering why on Earth he had gotten his hopes up so high in the first place. What was this? A Romance novel? People just don’t suddenly ask you out in such a sappy way.  
            How could he have even thought for a moment that these were going to be for him? Ivan knew no one thought that he was charming or entertaining; just hours ago Ivan had reminded himself that he was probably going to be alone for the rest of his life and what was the first thing he did when he saw that someone _might_ love him? He fell head over heels almost instantly at the mere prospect of having someone that loves him. And what did that get him? It got him holding onto _someone else’s_ gifts. Ivan felt like he was going to cry for an all too different reason.

While Ivan continued to berate himself, he neglected to hear the sudden, rushed stomping of footsteps nearing his cubicle. Ivan was only brought out of his spree of self deprecation when he heard he someone shout from right in front of him.

“Whaddaya think you’re doing, Lucas?!” Ivan heard Alfred yell. Ivan brought his eyes up from the chocolates and saw the American shove Lucas aggressively. Lucas began making a retort, but Alfred cut him off once he’d heard enough. “Don’t give me that crap, Lucas! I heard you say to your stupid buddies: ‘hey watch me go mess with the Russian guy’!” Alfred  pushed Lucas again, harder, “Fuck off, Lucas!”

Lucas sputtered, shocked at having obviously been caught by the other. But, despite the evidence that Alfred was holding against him, Lucas persisted in trying to maintain his innocence, claiming that he really had given them to him to give to his sister because they live together. This, however, was much to the extreme distaste of the blonde before him.

“You were clearly teasing and making from of him! His sister’d never even look at ya if she knew you were bullying him and trust me I would make it quite vocal.” Alfred scolded then huffed and continued as Lucas had nothing to say in response “What? Do I gotta put into poem format for you to get it on this Valentine's day holiday? Well, here ya go!” Alfred huffed angrily, before continuing.  
            “Ya got roses of red ‘n chocolates ta chew

The sugar is sweet, but definitely not you.

Your chocolate’s disgusting and your roses look dead.

The sugar bowl’s empty and so is your head!”

By the end of Alfred’s impromptu slam poem, the American was glaring daggers at the belligerent Lucas. Ivan looked up at the blonde American; he’d never seen him this angry before.

            “Get!” Alfred shouted after having scooped the flowers and chocolates from Ivan’s hand and shoving them into Lucas’s grasp once more, “And take you shitty gift with you!”

            Upon this, Lucas let out a hostile grunt, glared between the two of them, turned on his heel and stomped down the hall. Alfred nodded, assuring that justice had prevailed before turning towards the bullied Russian and adopting a frown.

            “Hey, man you okay?” he asked gently, looking over the poor man.

            Ivan blinked and looked to the blonde before him, “A-Ah, yes.” he replied, nodding quickly. Alfred smiled softly at him and was surprised to see that Ivan was returning his smile with a small one of his own. “Nice...” Ivan chortles softly “Nice poem you made up there.” he said softly.

            “Hah, you think? That was an Alfred Jones original!” Alfred boasted, eliciting a soft chuckle from the Russian which bolstered the American’s confidence.

            “Thank you for coming...” Ivan murmured, looking down at his lap from the American. After a moment of not getting a reply from the other, Ivan began voicing his thanks again, but was stunned into a silence when he looked up and practically got a faceful of sunflowers.

            Alfred gasped, “Oh gosh, sorry!” Alfred apologized quickly, moving the bouquet out of the Russian’s face, giving the stunned man a sheepish smile and quickly moved along as if the incident hadn’t happened. “Heeere I am!” He said, giving Ivan a huge grin and gestured with the bouquet of sunflowers and box of chocolates “Now, what are your other two wishes?” He asked, his grin only growing wider by the second.

            Ivan looked at the other for a long, confused moment before bursting into a quiet giggle, “You’re a genie?”

            “Yep!” Alfred said quickly, “Here to... uh here..” Alfred looked down, his face scrunching up momentarily; it wasn’t very hard for Ivan to put together that Alfred had planned this out and was, currently, forgetting his ‘lines’. “Aaaw shoot,” Alfred said, looking up and giving Ivan an embarrassed smile, “I, I had this planned out better this mornin’.” Alfred sighed.

            Ivan smiled softly, “Those... those are for me? This isn’t some mean.. joke?” he asked, worry lacing his voice.

            Alfred blinked “No! They’re totally for you! See see see?” Alfred asked, shifting his grasp on the gifts and displaying a tag with Ivan’s name on it “Totally for you!” he added, giving a shining smile to the Russian. “I’ve been wanting to ask you out for sooooo crazy long!” Alfred began exasperatedly, “I seriously thought that you sister was your girlfriend so I was super sad that I couldn’t ask you out so I was really really excited when I found out that they was actually your _sister_ so then I figured that I could ask you out and I thought of all that stuff and I reckoned that Valentine's day would be the easiest day to ask you out and-- Oh no, what’s wrong?” Alfred asked worriedly, cutting off his long run-on sentence as he noticed that tears were running down the Russian’s face.

            “N-No one has ever liked me before.” He whispered, wiping quickly at his eyes. “Y-You really are magic.” he blubbered slightly. At this, Alfred pulled him into a hug, the petals of the flowers brushing against Ivan’s neck.

            “Heey well I’ll like you every single day.” The blonde promised, squeezing the Russian in the continuing hug, “Soooo will you be my Valentine, Ivan? Iiiii got lots of more stuff planned.”

            “Y-Yes.” Ivan said immediately while wiping at his eyes as they ended their embrace.

“Oh yeah? That’s good. Cuz you know what’s on the menu for tomorrow? Me-‘n-u.” Alfred said, tapping his own chest before poking Ivan in the shoulder, eliciting another laugh from the Russian. “Mmm, you like those one liners?” Alfred hummed in amusement, “I gotta million of ‘em!” He announced, watching fondly as Ivan cradled the bouquet of flowers in his arms. “So I’ll pick you up tomorrow night, mmk?” He asked, “We’ll have a great time!” Alfred chirped, placing his hands triumphantly on his hips. Ivan nodded, anticipating the date he had with excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time.

The evening of their date came in the blink of an eye and their date seemed to fly by even faster. They stood at the doorstep to Ivan’s apartment, after Alfred had insisted on walking him home

“This was really great!” Alfred sand happily, “But, I have this problem with forgetting super awesome things real quick, soooo we gotta do this again real soon so I remember how great it was!” He added with a flourish, obviously proud of himself.

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head, “It’s been one after the other with those one liners all night, Alfred.”

“Cuz you love ‘em!” Alfred chimed happily, rocking on his heels, swinging their intertwined hands together. “And you know what else I love?” Alfred continued while Ivan shook his head

“What?”

“You~.” He said, causing a blush to erupt on the other man’s face.

“I-I,” Ivan sputtered. “Y-y-you’re, you’re a silly American.” he said, removing his hand from Alfred’s to open the door to his apartment.

Alfred hummed in amusement “Ooh okay; so that’s how you say I love you in Russian?” Alfred grinned and Ivan blushed darker.

“Y-You’re a silly American.” Ivan repeated after swooping in quick to peck Alfred on the lips and moved quickly into the safety of his apartment before closing the door, leaving the blonde to stand stunned and delighted at Ivan’s doorstep.

“I love you toooooo!” Alfred sang to Ivan through the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He added happily.

Ivan leaned against the front door on the inside of his appartment, face scalding red and hand clenched over his rapidly hammering heart. “I love you too,” Ivan whispered softly, a wide smile growing and spreading along his face, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, hate Lucas; he deserves it.


End file.
